


Power & Tech

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: As far as I know no graphic descriptions in this one, F/M, Superheroes, Superpowers, fighting supervillains, minor torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Astrid Hofferson is not your normal teenager. She has a secret. A rare trait passed down from generation to generation makes her a superhero. So you can imagine her surprise when she’s given the chance to huntdown Deathgripper alongside a Super she’s never heard of before… someone going by the name Night Fury… (Superhero AU, Dragons Don’t Exist)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Part I

**_How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs_ **

**_Story III; Power & Tech;_ **

Characters : Hiccup Haddock, Stoick the Vast Haddock (mentioned), Gobber, Astrid Hofferson, Fearless Finn Hofferson 

Ships : Hiccstrid

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

Description:

Astrid Hofferson is not your normal teenager. She has a secret. A rare trait passed down from generation to generation makes her a superhero. So you can imagine her surprise when she’s given the chance to huntdown Deathgripper alongside a Super she’s never heard of before… someone going by the name Night Fury… (Superhero AU, Dragons Don’t Exist)

Disclaimer:

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

Identities dictionary

Defenders- Superhero organisation created by Stoick the Vast

Night Fury- unknown Super

Nadder- Astrid Hofferson (power of strength and speed, the powers of her parents)

Flightmare- Finn Hofferson (ability of flight)

Deathgripper- Grimmel the Grisly (large technological knowledge and has a mind altering neurotoxin)

Rumblehorn- Stoick the Vast Haddock (has indestructible skin)

Blacksmith- Gobber (has the ability to command technology)

Nightmare- Snotlout (super-strong)

Dynamic Duo- Thorston twins 

Gronckle- Fishlegs (immovable at will)

* * *

**Power & Tech**

* * *

Berk, Defenders Tower

Astrid stepped into the room, there were a number of Supers gathered around the table, each had eyes that were rimmed red despite the masks covering them. The light was focused on a projector set into the center of the table, a blue glow escaping it and providing an image of Rumblehorn, head of the Defenders. Blacksmith, his large form was at the far end of the room, cleared his throat, glaring around the room and gaining silence.

“We lost contact with Rumblehorn while ‘e was huntin’ down Deathgripper… the Defenders can’t afford ta risk oth’r villains using this against us. I’ve selected a pair of Supers ta head out and find Rumblehorn, tha rest of you are ta pick up tha slack. If a villain makes a play do yer best to clean it up quickly, but ask fer help if ya need it.” Turning on his heel Blacksmith stepped towards the Tower’s window overlooking the city of Berk. “Nadder, Flightmare stay behind will ya? Everyone else get back ta yer patrols.”

Astrid’s boots clicked along the metal tiles. The Dynamic Duo, a pair of twins slid past her, a muscle head, Nightmare, and a husky hero, Gronckle were just a few to pass by her. Finally she stood next to her uncle, his blue lit and sleek black detailed suit was nothing compared to The cerulean blue with gold detailing of her own. Silver shoulder pads hang off her while a crest of spikes decorated the chest of her suit. A spiked skirt hangs from the belt at her waist where a number of pouches sit unfilled.

Blacksmith looked very different close up. He ran most of the ops alongside his apprentice, someone Astrid didn’t often catch, though she knew Nightmare loved to call him fishbone. Blacksmith was heavyset, he was missing an arm, and a leg, but his defining aspect was his large size and the way the machines seemed to float around him, letting him monitor a number of screens at once.

“How can we help? If you want us to go after Deathgripper-“ Astrid steps slightly closer her hands rising from her sides. A hand bumps into her chest and her uncle glares at her. 

“You want us to watch over Rumblehorn’s city right?”

“Not completely. Night Fury will join Nadder to hunt down Deathgripper, the villain won’t be expecting that, and we need him as far off the game as possible if we want Rumblehorn back in one piece.” Blacksmith’s ginger ran across a screen and the pad shot away, papers scattering and disappearing around a corner. “You and I need to be on standby. Deathgripper will be watching over us, so I’ll stay here and you’ll take over Rumblehorn’s patrol route. Night Fury has a new design that will let himself and Nadder slip away unnoticed. They’ll take care of Deathgripper, I’ll keep track of their progress and we’ll respond with the Defenders strike team as soon as they’ve found him. Nadder, please go to the Forge, you’ll find Night Fury there he has a couple of toys for you.”

Astrid’s eyes reached for her Uncle but his hand waved. Spinning on the ball of her foot she left. She was shaking beneath her armoured suit.  _ This was her chance _ . Rumblehorn being captured was terrible, and the pit in her stomach had only grown as she realised she was to find Deathgripper and the lost Defender Leader alone… but her heartbeat steadied,  _ she can do this _ .

A hiss escaped the doors and Astrid stepped into the darkness. A few white lights shining in a corner as a voice, nasally, cut through the silence. A mechanical click, than a whir followed. The white lights shuddered and an ethereal purple glow replaced them. The lights returned and out from around corner stepped a sleek glossy obsidian black armoured Super, a gleaming silver faceplate and silver secondary, detailed with a deep red and the source of the purple glow coming from almost neon lights on the armour, the eye slits, and the main chest piece. Astrid’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes are wide drinking in the details of the armour, and her mouth hangs open

“Nadder!... Hi… Hi Nadder… hey Nadder… hi…” the black metal covered arm slides up to rub at the back of his helmet and the faceplate’s gaze slips away from looking directly at Astrid. Clamping her jaw shut and setting it into a thin line she narrows her eyes at the figure before her.

“You’re Night Fury?” The hand stops moving and the faceplate quirks up towards her again, ever so slightly.

“Yes.” His voice hardens. “Were you expecting someone different?”

Astrid’s blood boils at the comment, she remembers what it was like for her, and what does he know of a struggle like that. Biting down on her tongue Astrid let’s her eyes focus in on him, his back pulls taunt putting him taller than her.

“I was told you and I are going after Deathgripper, and that you have something for me.” Twisting around the metal clad Super picked up what appeared to be a steel rod with a handle at one end a pair of buttons. His hands place it into hers, making certain her finger loop around it before he releases.

“This is an axe, designed for you, not dissimilar to the style Rumblehorn uses. I took into account your power set, so it’ll withstand the force of your blows, but it can also enhance its speed. The axe blade might be able to phase through objects, something I know you haven’t learned yet. The first button activated the blade unfolding it from this end.” Night Fury’s hand taps the weapon. Astrid’s eyes widen as she listens. “This second button sets the blade to match and than speed up from your current vibration… you haven’t come around so I don’t know how well that function works but I know the blade does…”

“Thank you.” Astrid leaned up, the way he moved, his voice, and even this weapon… it was like there was memory clawing at the back of her mind. 

“We should get going. The Striker is in the vehicle bay.”

* * *

Defenders Tower, Vehicle Bay

A black two-wheeled machine with a light sheen on it sat right in their path. Astrid eyes the thing, it looked almost skeletal, and the wheels seemed far larger than need be. While Astrid’s steps faltered, Night Fury’s were consistent. Throwing his arms wide and spinning on his heel the man faced off with Astrid.

“May I introduce The Striker, my Quick Reaction Vehicle…” Astrid’s eyes of were flicking along the shell, wheels, and frame, uncertainty working its way into her mind. “I promise it’s safer than it looks. I built it with my own two hands and the help of G- Blacksmith.”

“Alright.” Astrid stepped closer, but her foot felt like a weight, something settled in her heart and Astrid realised what it was…  _ fear _ . The machine looked barely capable of handling one person let alone keeping them safe in a crash. How were two supposed to fit on their safely… heat bloomed on Astrid’s face as she figured out their riding situation. By now Night Fury has mounted the bike, and Astrid has to avert her eyes from his ass,  _ gods why now! _ His hand extended out to her and she almost felt like the faceplate had mellowed, showing some of its wearer’s expression beneath, and it wasn’t pity or annoyance, but understanding.

“Let me show you?” Astrid’s heart fluttered. And she stamped down on it. Slapping away his hand she climbed on behind him and kept her hands on his shoulders. The lights, even the world around them, flickered purple for a second and a thrum set itself off between Astrid’s legs. The floor shifted away, the large wheels glimmered purple on the inside, and a purple glow emanated from the machinery.

“What was that?” Astrid’s voice is light, not biting. Her face relaxed underneath her mask. The armoured man in front of her feels warm to the touch, heating Astrid further as she notes she can practically see the way the metal pulls against his body beneath the armour, as if it were a second skin.

“Cloaking field, it runs on the thermal energy the bike’s engine outputs. Efficient and hard to notice since it sucks the heat bloom in that’s generally created when powering a cloaking field. It’ll stop almost any technology, possibly a Super or two, from being able to spot us. When Flightmare goes out we’ll slip in behind him ride til I get a ping off my tracker.” Astrid’s head followed the points, cutting short at the end like a derailed train.

“Tracker?” She could feel his shoulders and back tighten from their close proximity.

“Yes. The Defenders requires one be placed in every Super’s suit when they join. It’s what allows Blacksmith and I to link communications, note positions, monitor vitals, the whole lot. D- Rumblehorn has a nasty habit of trying to get rid of his, so we made an advanced version that we were going to switch to at some point, it is better hidden and has a dummy lead or two for people looking for trackers and wires specifically.” 

“So there’s one in your fancy armour, and in my suit too?” The edge in her voice caused him to turn:

“It deactivates when the suit isn’t being worn, wouldn’t matter though anyway everyone’s identity and address is locked away on the Tower’s mainframe, one which is controlled and secured only by Blacksmith and myself. It’s even completely disconnected from the internet so there’s no way to hack it without a hard connection, which would mean getting into the Tower, past my defences, at least a dozen Supers, and Grumpy… gods that dog is scarier than most villains.” Astrid knew all that, yet something in her mind was fighting the logic, wondering if this mysterious Night Fury has ever ventured to her home, or her school, anywhere she could have caught a glimpse of the face. The vehicle bay’s doors slid open and a massive rev tore through the garage, a blue and black detailed car sped away, fire burning out of the rear of the car. “Hold on.”

The thrum of the engine in between Astrid’s legs suddenly jumped in tempo and her arms pooped around Night Fury’s stomach. It was like she’d left her stomach and organs back in the garage as the small bike screamed past Flightmare’s car weaving and dodging the traffic as Night Fury merged them onto the main freeway. 

Wind pulled at Astrid’s hair, struggling to grasp at her. The sky was clear, a few fluffy clouds lazily drifting around in a sea of blue. The sun wasn’t too far up, Rumblehorn had gone missing during the night, he’d been in Deathgripper’s hands for hours, there was no telling what could have happened in that time. Squeezing Night Fury’s torso Astrid pulls herself tighter to him, mouth close to where she hoped his ear was.

“Let’s get moving, if this thing can go faster we need to push it. Deathgripper’s venom could do real damage to Rumblehorn if we don’t find him fast.” The wind roared in her ears snatching at her hair and the scenery around them blurred into barely defined smudges or colour.

* * *

Deathgripper’s Lair

The click of shoes echoed, bouncing around the room, their direction’s clarity becoming lost in the ocean of noise created. Papers are scattered along with a number of broken needles and vials. Even a metal harness that the tall thin pale skinned man often used on his underlings was broken at the joints. The indestructible skin of Rumblehorn was legendary, and Grimmel had underestimated the legend far too much for his own liking. The noise halted and Grimmel leaned over his captive.

The armour was clearly a mix of the old Supersuit designs of cloth and spandex mixed with more modern armour and utility designs. The plates were seamless, bending and shifting together like a purpose built machine. The axe and hammer were easily made by the same person, a level of quality Grimmel had seen before, but could never attribute to whom it belonged. Every edge spotted not even a single marring outside the combat Grimmel had engaged in to capture his prey. What was most interesting was the way the helmet defended being removed. It appeared to use some level of nanotechnology to combat brute force and tactical approaches with ingenious solutions. His minions were currently patching up a number of wounded, but none dead, of their group after attempting to remove the piece of equipment Grimmel was certain would hold the key to his plan. 

Thin, lanky fingers slide along the mask, noting the pattern and grooves of the leather and metal. The seams were stitched by machine, the thread was a nylon fibre, probably similar to survival cord in strength. The metal plates of the helmet were magnetised to the base, or at least bonded separately so as to be removed at will. Finally skin meets skin and Grimmel cracks his hand across the larger man’s cheek.

“Wake up Rumblehorn, I’ve decided we should try for a more  _ civil _ approach to our  _ misunderstanding _ , how does that sound?” This dark green eyes were trying to burn Grimmel to a crisp through sheer force of will, but the man’s lips remained locked. The glimmer in Grimmel’s eyes falls away, and his slightly upturned lips pull tight. “I had thought even the great Rumblehorn would no when to give something to his enemy, even if only to buy him time… as it stands you will only delay the inevitable. My venom will find its way within you, and once it has you will be no better than the creatures who your helmet had wounded. Now tell me before I decide to get another vial,  _ where _ is the  _ Night Fury _ ?”

“I will tell ya nuthin’ he has nuthin’ to do with any of this. Night Fury doesn’t work fer me. He’s on his own, plays outside the law. If you want him, you’ll just h’ve ta be smarter than him.” Rumblehorn’s eyes were as hard as steel, locked with Grimmel’s.

“I do not like being lied to Rumblehorn.” Grimmel draws away from the large hero and turns towards a small cart wheeled off to one side. “Night Fury has been my most elusive prey when it comes to hunting Supers. Most of you make it easy, Callum attention to yourselves, working alongside or outside the law, fitting to patrols, patterns, regularity… and yet Night Fury follows none of these. His interventions in crime ridden neighbourhoods is sporadic. Sightings of him are uncommon. His power set is unknown. He strikes from darkness, fading into the night. There is not a criminal who has escaped his justice. Yet one day he is there, than others gone. He dismantles entire gangs over the course of a week, than the next sighting is in another country. It breaks every rule the Supers have held to, and when  _ she _ asked for me to find him, I had to oblige. So imagine my surprise when I find that you and he are connected. So I’ll ask one more time Rumblehorn… where is Night Fury?”

The needle draws close to Rumblehorn’s eye, a drop of purple liquid hovering from the tip. Grimmel moves it forward, pointedly taking his time. Rumblehorn’s expression hardens, and then pain.

“AHHAHAHHAAAHHHHHHH!!!” 

* * *

Berk, Downtown, Night Fury & Nadder

The cloak was still hiding them from sight, as Night Fury ducked the pair between two cars and launched them through an intersection. Slipping into an alleyway he killed the engine’s power. The bike lowered to the ground and the world around them shimmered.

“Need to let it cool down for a bit. Powering the cloak only siphons so much heat, don’t want to burn him out.”

“Him?” Night Fury turned, she could almost see the quirks of his eyebrows.

“The Striker, I prefer to refer to him with male pronouns, I never understood why most people suggest everything have female pronouns. I have no issue with it, I just felt that male pronouns fit this bike better.” Astrid but her lip as a laugh bubbles within her.

“You’re pretty weird. But I’m wondering, why have I never heard of Night Fury before?” His shoulders pull back, making him sit straighter on the bike’s back. The silver faceplate of his armour was turned so one of the purple gleaming eye slits was locked with her sapphire orbs. 

“You haven’t heard of me because I haven’t wanted to be heard of. My father never really approved of the whole Supers thing, so I’ve kept as low of a profile as possible. Keeps the old man from worrying himself grey and me from losing my mind from being sidelined against my wishes when my Uncle goes out on patrol regularly.” Astrid’s eyes widen.

“You’re Uncle is a Super?”

“So is my unofficial uncle, in a way you could say being a Super is the family business. Though you know that about well as I do, don’t you?” Astrid’s fingers dig into the metal, cold and unbending despite her strength.

“I should know?”

“You’re uncle is a Super, Flightmare, and I met your parents once, a long time ago… I guess I should say sorry for your loss, but I’ve learned that it seems hollow after awhile no matter the person saying it.” It was like a well was bubbling up within her as she struggled to shunt the sudden flood elsewhere.

“You’re right…” A beep draws both pairs of eyes to the bike’s display.

“We’ve got a hit, three miles out, the abandoned warehouses.” Astrid’s eyes hardened and she looped her arms around his metal torso as the bike hummed to life beneath them.

“Why do bad guys always set-up in abandoned warehouses and workshops?” Night Fury leans in, the world shimmering once more before they slipped out of the alley and blasted away.

“No clue. But I have a feeling this is trap, so be ready for anything, Deathgripper isn’t a joke if he can take out D- Rumblehorn.” Astrid pulled closer as the shapes around them blurred further and the wind clawed harder at her suit.

* * *

Deathgripper’s Lair

Looking at the blinking monitor Grimmel couldn’t help the way his lips twisted upwards. It was however still too soon for him to play his final cards. Eyes flicking down to the hero, his helmet and mask still stubbornly stuck to his body, but head lolled to the side. His large form no longer struggled and pulled at the bonds but was completely limp.

“It seems my prize has come to collect you, I am not yet prepared. I’ll see him later though I can’t make it too easy on him and his guest. I hope you don’t mind waiting a bit longer Rumblehorn, we’ll continue this little chat at another time.” Grimmel waves his hand and the black clad forms with the silver collars with vials of dim purple liquid attached slide out of the darkness. Grimmel glances over his shoulder, eyes hard as rocks, and sharp as blades. “Make it convincing, delay them while I retreat… it is time to prepare for phase II of my plan.”

* * *

Berk, Abandoned Warehouse District, South Side of the Island

“Deathgripper uses coerced civilians, while they’re under his neurotoxin they have no capability of free will. Target the control collars on their necks, leave the rest of them alone. We don’t want to leave them broken. They’ll hit hard through, don’t underestimate them they use some kind of material that enhances kinetic energy of their strikes and protects them.” Night Fury’s tone is tight and his muscles are clenching beneath the armour, and Astrid still doesn’t understand exactly how his armour works. The Striker slides to a halt and the engine cutting instantly and the world refocusing as Night Fury launched into the air and his left arm shifting into a large cannon, purple lightning arcing between two conductive rods and a high pitched whine resounding through the air. A pulse reverberates pulverising the large double doors and sending them swinging. Astrid’s jaw drops as Night Fury simply strolls through the blackened and charred remains of the metal doors. Rushing over, the air smelling burnt as she flits to his side the pair is faced with Rumblehorn, unresponsive on a table at the far end of the warehouse’s ground floor.

“I must admit my prey, you have outdone yourself this time.” Both heads shot up. Deathgripper, his black hood and leather mask concealing his features. He stands on a catwalk, eyes glaring at them, a hand on a crossbow holstered at his waist. “When I set about hunting you Night Fury I had thought it would be a simple task to draw you out, yet you never took the bait. Other Supers cleaned up the messes I made for you, civilians were never harmed, and yet I could feel as if you were close by… I wasn’t expecting to have such little time though. A true testament to your wherewithal and resourcefulness that you could find me before I wished. Now you must choose. There are two of you, but my henchmen outnumber you ten to one. Will you let me escape and leave the other and Rumblehorn at their mercy Night Fury? Or will you let your perfect record be broken to protect Nadder and the Defender’s head? Your choice Super…”

Deathgripper shot across the catwalk, heading away from the two Supers. Men and women clothed in black suits with red highlights and thick burnished silver collars and gauntlets seem to appear from the shadows. They surround the Supers, white eyes clouded purple at the edges as they raise their clawed metal fingers.

“I can take care of these guys, get Deathgripper.” Astrid went to rush forward, a hand catching her shoulder. Night Fury’s purple glowing eye slits narrowed at her.

“We do this together, win or lose. Deathgripper’s time will come but there’s too many of them for either of us alone. I won’t leave you to do this alone.” Heat bloomed in Astrid’s chest the axe slipping into her hand as henchmen darted forward. The world slowed as Astrid ducked low and swept the axe through the first’s collar. Twisting around the second her hand shot out catching the back of her outfit and pulling her into a line with another of the enemies. 

Night Fury’s left arm shifted into a hammer glowing purple and a low whine filled the air, Astrid’s eyes being drawn to the weapon. Jumping off the ground, Night Fury brought down his arm. Purple energy pulsed across the ground, cracks running through the cement floor and sending the group of twenty enemies into the air. Kicking off the nearest one, the world still running at a quarter of its speed, Astrid darted from henchmen to henchmen pulling their collars and leaving them to drop to the ground. 

Astrid’s leg sweeps over the ground knocking the legs out from another directly behind Night Fury and she pounces. Ripping the collar from his suit Astrid smirks. The glint in her eye catches Night Fury for a second. His head jerks up and his right arm slides into a more narrow, long version, much like a needle of the earlier weapon. The crackling purple energy shattered the darkness and smell of burned air reached Astrid’s nose as she turned to see bolts of plasma colliding with the collar release mechanisms of the six enemies behind her at nearly the same time. 

A symphony of groans fills the air and the people were rubbing their heads and limbs as they lay tangled together. Astrid looked back to Night Fury, but he’d already crossed the warehouse almost as fast as her and was with the locks on Rumblehorn. In a flash of a blue blur Astrid was at the other Super’s side and pulled the restraints while showing as much effort as she would give in opening a pickle jar.

The two Supers draw Rumblehorn off the table and head out of the warehouse. The sun was starting to slide beneath the the horizon of the cityscape on a nearby island. Night Fury’s hand locks with Astrid’s around Rumblehorn.

“Thank you Nadder, I couldn’t have taken those enemies as quickly as I did without you.” Night Fury released her hand and placed it next to his ear. “Blacksmith this is Night Fury, we have Rumblehorn and twenty out of it civilians Deathgripper was using as minions, we could use a pickup and some medivacs, Rumblehorn isn’t looking to good.”

Astrid remains watching him as the flutter of chopper blades filling the air and descending onto the ground. He slid Rumblehorn into the hands of Gronckle and another Super before heading back to The Striker, the bike having been left untouched. Astrid shot over to his side as he reached the bike, her skin was burning beneath her suit at the compliment from earlier.

“You know it’s rude not to offer the lady a ride home after taking her out.” Night Fury’s faceplate twisted from the bike to the teenager beside him, yet seemed unphased by her sudden appearance.

“M’lady would you be suggesting this was a date?” Astrid’s face burned brighter and her body began to shuffle slightly as her mind raced with the implications of her own words. “If so you’re right, but either way… You did an amazing job, want to join me on the way back to the Tower?”

“Yes.” She slid on behind him, and she insisted that her heart was only hammering in her chest because of the recent action, not from her proximity to this unknown Super and fellow teenager, that definitely wasn’t it.


	2. Part II

**_How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs_ **

**_Story III Power & Tech II;_ **

Characters : Hiccup Haddock, Stoick the Vast Haddock (mentioned), Gobber, Astrid Hofferson, Fearless Finn Hofferson 

Ships : Hiccstrid

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

Description:

Astrid Hofferson is not your average teenager, an overachieving straight A student and captain of the Cheerleading Squad and President of Student Council, but she’s also a Super. Sidekick to Flightmare, her uncle, Astrid balances school, crushes, and her new partner Night Fury while Rumblehorn is recovering (Superhero AU, Dragons are extinct)

Disclaimer:

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

Identities dictionary

Defenders- Superhero organisation created by Stoick the Vast

Night Fury- unknown Super

Nadder- Astrid Hofferson (power of strength and speed, the powers of her parents)

Flightmare- Finn Hofferson (ability of flight)

Deathgripper- Grimmel the Grisly (large technological knowledge and has a mind altering neurotoxin)

Rumblehorn- Stoick the Vast Haddock (has indestructible skin)

Blacksmith- Gobber (has the ability to command technology)

Nightmare- Snotlout Jorgenson (super-strong)

Dynamic Duo- Thorston twins 

Gronckle- Fishlegs (immovable at will)

Magnesium- Spitelout Jorgenson (control and summoning of fire)

Slitherwing- Eir

* * *

Berk, Hooligan High School

Astrid swept her hair over her ear, her teeth biting and chewing on her lower lip as she spun the pencil in her hand; her focus solely on the short wavy auburn hair of the skinny lanky boy in front of her. The teacher had said something about a quiz next class but Astrid was still admiring the way the boy’s shirt was tight to his shoulders and revealed the lithe muscles form beneath the baggy clothes. A hand waved in front of her face and Astrid growled.

“Yo. Earth to Astrid? You still with us?” Astrid’s sapphire eyes narrowed on her ebony haired friend watching her with her lips pulled into a wide smile and her eyebrow hiked up far further than necessary. “Well, I guess next time I should let you day dream… gods why don’t you just ask him out already?”

“Because.” Looking away Astrid focused on the whiteboard as the teacher began scrawling in the black dry-erase ink. The girl shook her head, green eyes sparkling with mirth as her smile grew wider.

“That’s not an answer Ast.”

“Shut up Heather.” Astrid cast a sidelong glance to see Heather still locked on her. “Focus on class, we don’t have time to study for this quiz what with all the practice we have tonight.”

“Because isn’t an answer. When are you going to ask him to Junior Prom?” Heather was right, and it made Astrid more angry. She was head of the women’s kickboxing team, held her title of Captain in cheerleading without a problem, and could don a Supersuit and fight crime after all of it, all while still achieving straight A’s; yet here she sits staring at her crush and is afraid to make the first move.

“He needs to ask, Hiccup goes through enough as it is, I don’t need to emasculate him by asking him to the dance. I swear I’ve been trying to get his attention. I’ve studied with him on every math test, science exam, and technical paper the school has given out. I even went to the lengths to make sure we have almost every class together this last semester of Junior year. I don’t know what else to do but throw myself at him… I’m starting to think he doesn’t see me that way. Hel he’s been even become more distracted… I just want to help…” Heater’s gaze softens, her hand squeezing Astrid’s shoulder slightly.

“That sounds like an excuse Hofferson. A good one, but still pretty lame. Ast as far as he’s concerned this school only exists for his torture, and where you’re concerned he probably doesn’t even think you notice him.”

“But I do…” Heather’s head shook from side to side.

“Get a grip Hofferson, get your boy too. Cause I’m fairly certain that Snotlout is on a collision course with him.” The corner of the black haired woman’s lips pulled up. Astrid slid quietly out of her chair. The teacher had stepped out of the room and her footfalls were soft as she approached Snotlout’s, the football star, back.

“What do you want Snotlout, isn’t it hard enough right now without you throwing in any more shit?” Hiccup’s tone was dead, not its normally snarky and sassy answer to prod.

“What I want Fishbone is for you to hold up to our agreement. You do my science homework for me and I don’t pummel you in front of the whole school.” Snotlout cracked his knuckles and leaned in. Astrid’s hand was milliseconds from snatching the shorter boy’s shoulder when Hiccup flicked his finger, black and silver armour scaling across it before a purple glow lit the small space between his finger tip and Snotlout’s stomach. Astrid watched in slow motion as a tiny flicker of purple blasted out of the armoured finger. The energy connected with Snotlout’s body twisting and writhing around has clothing as he was pushed away. Snotlout’s feet slid across the ground and he collided with the table directly opposite Hiccup’s. Astrid’s eyes lock with Hiccup’s as the mixture of chemicals on his desk begin to foam and spill over, yet his eyes are cool and collected.

The world returns to realtime, and Hiccup raises an eyebrow at Astrid as she stares at him intently. Snotlout hisses and cracks his neck, picking himself up to his feet and his fist closing tightly. Astrid’s hands clench and she steps forward only for the door to open.

“Mr. Jorgenson, if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times. Leave Hiccup alone, I want my star pupil to win the Archipelago Science Competition and he can’t do that if you pummel him to a pulp.” Snotlout’s body shudders. “Another step Mr. Jorgenson and I’ll give you a detention and call your father about whatever this is.”

The air between the two boys seemed electric, but the energy faded and Hiccup averted his gaze from his cousin. Snotlout growled and turned back to his own table, Tuffnut raising an eyebrow at the shorter and muscular boy. Astrid flitted back to her seat before the teacher caught her, but now her eyes were glued to Hiccup’s form, and not because of the hormones still vying for control of her brain.

* * *

Berk, Defenders Tower, Meeting Room 2

Astrid stalked into the room, the black and silver clad metal armoured man crouched over a blue glowing display. Astrid noted the similar builds, though the armoured man had a bit more bulk, most likely due to the armour. The body was still over all thinner, his comments about family fit with what she knew of her classmate, that doesn’t even take into account the intellect required to build Night Fury’s equipment that Hiccup most definitely held. Sliding into the room Astrid halts and leans over the metal shoulder, eyes alighting upon footage from shaking cameras noting more than a few of the same black and grey clad minions she and Night Fury had taken out in their confrontation with Deathgripper. The mind controlled people appeared to be snatching pieces of technology, each video was timestamped and had different country and city names in the left-hand corners. The spree was happening over the world. Her hand squeezed at the metal shoulder.

“Nothing we can do about that at the moment. If Deathgripper’s parting words were worth anything he’ll come back after us, we don’t have to go to him.”

“Doesn’t make it easier… You’re not the one suddenly saddled with responsibility.” Astrid’s eyes narrowed and she slid into the seat on Night Fury’s left, her hand snaking down his arm and intertwining their fingers.

“Then tell me.” Those purple slits met her sapphire eyes and his fingers tightened around her hand.

“Rumblehorn was head of the Defenders, his legacy was all of this.” Night Fury gestures with his free hand to the room. “I was never meant to put on a suit Nadder… I was supposed to stay away from this life, but you know how it is… it’s in your blood. Now Blacksmith is trying to get me to take a leadership role while he and Magnesium keep the other Supers in line and working patrols like normal. I don’t know if I’m ready for that, I’ve always acted by myself, can’t risk anyone’s life but you’re own if you’re alone.”

Astrid’s free hand reached up, softly tracing the jawline of the armour’s faceplate. Her fingers tighten and she pulls their hands into view. Hardening her eyes like gems Astrid locks her gaze with Night Fury’s.

“You are ready. I told you to leave me and get Deathgripper, a leader knows when the mission is lost. Going after Deathgripper would have resulted in two more captured Supers. You made the right call when my life and Rumblehorn’s was on the line. I trust you Night Fury, and there’s few people who I can say that about.”

“Nadder, Night Fury to Operations!” rings out Blacksmith’s lovely voice. The two back off from each other and release their fingers before heading for the door, Night Fury stepping aside and letting Astrid exit first. Her fist found its mark as they walked.

“What was that for?”

“I’m a Super, not a damsel in distress. But thank you… it’s nice to be treated normally every once in awhile.”

“Of course Nadder.”

* * *

Deathgripper’s Main Lair

Grimmel eyes the monitors watching as fire ripples across the pavement, boiling the cement and asphalt. The darkened orange figure was wielding hands glowed like the molten contents of an active volcano. The figure paced from side to side, opposite him a red, yellow, and blue woman, the villainess Slitherwing, was stalking forward with the dark gunmetal mechanism on her arm producing a translucent black shield. The energy barrier easily absorbed the following stream of lava-like fire shunting it away from the woman. Twisting around herself Slitherwing draws a set of three balls and tosses them. Each is roughly the size of a marble, and appear segmented. The villain flings them out and a frosty mist sprays clouding the orange clad hero; as the the fog melts away the hero is coated in frost, his movements jerking and body shuddering.

“We call that one the Freezer. It will turn any heat based Super into a shadow of themselves and will do a good job of slowing them down as well. Pair it with our Battle Shield, and watch as heroes fail to connect their blows and slowly stop. It won’t just demoralise them, it’ll bring them down.” Slitherwing pulls another set of the orbs and drops them at Magnesium’s feet before spinning away at the last second. The poor hero becomes completely encased in ice, his movements not just stopped, but literally frozen. “However this isn’t the last thing I have to showcase in this little demonstration of mine. My lovely partner will now begin the real show.”

* * *

Berk, Defenders Tower, Briefing Room

Night Fury and Astrid stare at the immobile Magnesium. The video footage was from a news chopper currently encircling the scene from above.

“You two need ta have been gone three minutes ago. Get there quick lad,” Blacksmith quickly began calling other Supers out, rearranging patrols and movements. Night Fury and Astrid launches towards the door. “Buy time Fury, I’ll get you what reinforcements I can.”

Night Fury nods and snatches Astrid’s arm pulling her to the stairwell up. The teenager lets herself be pulled, and before long the wind was once more pulling at her hair and clothes.

“Do you trust me?” Night Fury’s purple gaze was locked with Astrid’s blue. Her head bobs and her entire body shifts, pushed up against Night Fury’s armour and causing Astrid’s face to burn. Then the air ripped away at her and her arms locked to Night Fury’s armour. The ground fell away and Astrid caught sight of the metal wings. Her eyes trailed to the skyline, the tall grey and silver buildings shining under the golden rays of the sun. The clouds were white and fluffy as freshly fallen snow, breaking up in an ocean of blue. “I could spend a thousand lifetimes in the air and it’d never feel mundane, every time would be a new experience, like the first time I ever took to the skies.”

Silence hung in the air, peaceable and soft. Gravity still tugged, but her strength could hold her, that is of course assuming she doesn’t go weak in the knees at the prolonged contact. Pressure started pounding at Astrid’s ears and the wind picked up. Then gravity’s arms became stronger.

“Night Fury to Blacksmith. We’re going in, tell the cops to back off.” The two young heroes were like a bullet, speeding through the air and cutting holes in the clouds. Flipping at the last second a massive wave of heat surged around Astrid and the air she was breathing was like trying to inhale smoke. Then the feeling was gone and her fist pounded at her chest. Her brilliant sapphire eyes locking with the costumed villain watching them with her head cocked to the side.

“Surrender Slitherwing. You can’t defeat the two of us, not after the sweat Magnesium put you though.” Astrid’s fingers encircle the handle of her collapsed axe. 

“You heroes never learn do you. Never underestimate a villain.” Both of the Supers notice the glimmering blue liquid on Slitherwing’s right gauntlet. A pained hiss escapes her chest and the liquid recedes from its canister. The blue glow coming from the vial disappears and Slitherwing leans back, mouth wide and arms parted.

“Neither do you villains. You always liked telegraphing yourselves.” Astrid spins left pouring on the speed and letting the world slow around her. Her feet pump as her collapsed axe slides into a baton and begin to vibrate. Twisting around Slitherwing everything blurred except her target. Closing in Astrid cocked her arm back, and then Slitherwing’s head swivelled, slowly, towards her. Skidding to a stop Astrid ducks as Slitherwing takes a swing at her. The strike passes Slitherwing and Astrid dashes right. The world returns with Night Fury closing from the other side, but Astrid watches as Slitherwing’s shield flares back to life, the black energy hardening into its form right as Night Fury impacts with it. A blast of air spirals from the hit and Slitherwing hisses, her feet digging into the cracking pavement as Night Fury presses in. The metal clad super shoved the brightly covered villain backwards a deep purple glow coming from his left hand as his weapons molded out of his armour, clapping his hands together and dropping to a knee an arc of purple energy pulsed along the lengthening cannon. 

A thrum filled Astrid’s ears and her eyes went wide. A beam of purple energy crackled as it struck the black shield projector, tinting the area between Slitherwing and Night Fury a deep indigo. Farting in Astrid pulled her axe free and twisted bringing the blade to bear on the supervillain. Slitherwing hissed and tossed a pair of the marble sized balls into the air. A cloud of white frost blocked Astrid’s view Before a flash of teal appeared, steaming through the obscuring mist. Pulling out of the way at the last second a hiss reached the ears of all three combatants, the concrete corroding away from the real liquid.

“Really? Acid? Rude.” Astrid grabbed Slitherwing’s arm and pulled. Instead of being tossed however the villainess just smirked, a crunch as her feet crushed into ground and her posture unphased. “What?”

“Sorry Princess, looks like you’ve lost your touch.” Slitherwing twists her torso tossing her arm sending Astrid flying. The blue and gold clad super smashes through the window of the nearby toy store, landing in a pile of fluffy toy dragons. The cute little Night Fury slipping from the top of the shelf and landing on her lap. Astrid’s eyes flip back up to catch sight of the fluffy dragon’s name sharing super pushing forward with a new set of weapons. 

Night Fury slides the massive canon away, pushing off his bent knee and pulsing his leg thrusters to send him into the air. His left hand disappears into his gauntlet and a blazing purple energy sword emanates from the end. Striking out with the sword forces Slitherwing back a few steps before Night Fury’s right hand converts into something like a piston with more purple energy humming at its end. The square end blasts forward striking Slitherwing’s shield at the same time as he stabs with the sword. The female villainess howls and her feet carve divots out of the asphalt as she skids across it. 

Astrid leaps from the pile, the world slowing and her feet moving faster. She quickly closed the distance between herself and Slitherwing. Her hand shooting out and grabbing the empty vial off the gauntlet. The villain was moving though, hand heading to snatch Astrid’s wrist. Raising an eyebrow behind her mask Astrid twirled away, the world returning to real time.

“Wonder what this is?” Astrid turned the vial, just a few drops of the blue liquid moving around in the vial. “Doesn’t look like much.”

“Give that back!” Slitherwing lunged at the super before something caught her arm. Twisting and releasing a spray of acid a black and red metal shield appears from nowhere the acid splashing against it and melting away as quickly as it had come. On the other side is Night Fury’s silver face plate, the glow of his eyes seemingly narrowed and a needlike long barrel pushed into Slitherwing’s face.

“Really should have kept us at a distance acid breath.” A pulse of ethereal purple light and the loudest boom Astrid had ever heard and the brightly coloured villainess collapsed onto the ground from the wave of energy that had encapsulated her for a fraction of a second. Night Fury’s weapons return back into his armour, though Astrid could see it seemed a little thinner than before. 

“Acid breath? That’s the best you could come up with?” Astrid stepped forward and slugged the other super on the arm. His grunt and the way he rubbed his shoulder was very familiar as well. Night Fury’s belt grew into a pair of handcuffs that he affixed to Slitherwing. Unlocking the gauntlet from her arm at the same time. 

“Like you had anything better?” The black and red armoured super turned away, wings cutting through the air as they slipped out from his back. “Well this chat has been fun Nadder, but I’ve got homework to do so-”

“Wait.” Astrid pushed forward catching Night Fury’s arm. His faceplate turned on her, a question written upon it. “Why don’t we maybe… train tomorrow, say 7:00ish?”

“... Ah… I… well… I guess? Yes?” The resemblance as he rubbed the back of his head, and how his arms flailed about was uncanny, and now Astrid had a theory of how to test it.

“Awesome see you for patrol tomorrow, Blacksmith put us together for the morning.” Astrid spun on the ball of her foot and took off, becoming nothing more than a blur to everyone around her.

* * *

Berk, Hooligan High School

The popular, captain of the cheer squad, absolute hottest girl in school was on a collision course with him. This could not end well.

Astrid has thought long and hard, and finally figured the best way to figure it out was to risk her own identity, like Hiccup would tell anyone, but to do that meant creating a scheduling issue for Night Fury and Hiccup Haddock.

“Hiccup?” She’d stopped just short of his desk in English. His forest green eyes went wide and locked into Astrid’s own icy blue. 

“Astrid!... Hi… Hi Astrid… hey Astrid… hi…” Hiccup’s arms scrambled over the sketchbook on his desk, her eye catching the blue of schematic paper sliding away. 

“The Archipielago Science Competition. Mr. Svenson said it was going to be worth a sizeable portion of our final Science marks. We can have partners… and… well I want  _ you _ to be my partner.” If Hiccup had been in an observant state he might have noticed Astrid’s red-tinted cheeks, how her eyes wouldn’t meet his, or even the way she watched the other students staring at them blankly. Instead Hiccup completely spaced out.

“You want to work on the project… with  _ me _ ? Your biggest academic rival? You’re like the smartest person in the school?” His nasally voice was almost the same as the one which had greeted her in the workshop at the Tower. She leaned onto his desk, her bag slipping onto the ground beside the next desk over.

“Well when it comes to Science I’m  _ second _ smartest, you are Mr. Svenson’s prize pupil for a reason. My Uncle always said, at least when it comes to academics, ‘if you can’t beat them, join them’. So here we are.” Astrid dropped into the seat beside him, eyes still locked with his. “So we’re going to partner up, your place around 8:00? My Uncle is working late and I heard your Dad would be home.”

“Ah… that’s… well… ehm… I have a… Well a thing… at 7:00.” Hiccup was rubbing the back of his head. His eyes averted from Astrid. Her lips curled into a small smile.

“What? Hiccup Haddock have a hot date or something?” Pressing towards him Astrid’s smile grew wider. Hiccup went beet red and plucked at the colour of his shirt.

“Me? A… a hot… a hot date? No… it couldn’t… there’s no way… no…” Astrid quirked an eyebrow up at him. “I have to… I… I need to help… I need to help my dad, ya know with the suddenness of his sickness he needs his rest and he doesn’t really listen to anyone, even me.”

“Great your place will be fine, see you eight Haddock. Don’t think about standing me up, it’s a date.” If it was possible Hiccup went even brighter red as Astrid felt her own cheeks heat and drew her focus to the teacher who’d slipped in to begin class.

* * *

Berk, Defenders Tower, Training Room

Astrid blew upwards, her hair flipping out of her face before falling right back. She flipped the axe about in her hands, spinning it as if in a vortex as she kept her knees low and eyes locked with the silver face plate of the armoured hero across from her. She could feel the sweat writhing beneath her mask and the way her muscles ached.

Across from her was her partner, Night Fury. Blacksmith had told the pair that after their success with Slitherwing they were officially being put together. There had been a few sputters from the armoured super but otherwise he had wisely held his tongue in front of Blacksmith. Now, his knees are bent, one hand ending in a purple blade of energy that is aimed right at Astrid’s heart. 

The white room with its cut out squares flared blue and the room was transformed into a street, the images flickered in and out for a bit before stabilizing. Astird rushed her partner, her axe swinging wide, he caught the blow with a shield which materialized on his right arm, her eyes catching the sea of nanites building the piece. Pouring on her speed her body and arms moved faster than any human eye could track, yet each successive blow was meant by shield or sword. Night Fury twisted, her axe swiping over his face plate as his blade tagged her shin. Astrid hissed as a red mark grew beneath her suit. She sent more power into her blows, trading strength for speed. 

To any outside observer it was as if two blurs were fighting, one a flash of black, red, and silver with pulses of purple, the other blue, orange, and gold with brilliant blonde hair. Astrid hissed as her axe was met once more by Night Fury’s shield, her eyes catching the nanites shifting again, had she carved a divot? As she tugged her axe back pain shot through her arm. Astrid’s mouth dropped as she pulled again and found the blade of her axe locked to Night Fury’s shield, but even worse he wasn’t moving from the strength she was using. She stared wide eyed at his feet locked to the ground before a purple glow encompassed her face and she found the energy barrel aimed straight at her head. Laughter bubbles up in her throat and ripped out of her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut as she released her axe and held up her hands.

“You win Night Fury, nice trick, I’ll have to figure out something like that.” Astrid held out her hand only to have her axe shoved back into it. Tracking upward she caught his face plate, free of expression as always yet seemingly softer.

“Not a trick, it was the only chance I had, my computer couldn’t keep up with you for too much longer… shit! I’m late!” Night Fury burst past her and Astrid let a smirk swallow her lips. 

A blue and yellow tornado shot through the washrooms and soon Astrid was blasting past her uncle as he entered, heading for the Haddock household.

* * *

Berk, Haddock House

Hiccup groaned as his engines cut right over the asphalt, Dad was going to kill him for using his suit to get home so quick but he knew what Astrid was doing, it wasn’t hard to figure it out- Astrid was staring a smirk plaster on her face as her eyes caught him.

“So helping your Dad eh?” She snatched his wrist as the suit finished sliding away. “We’ve got some things to talk about Hiccup Haddock, one of which is our science project, the other is about your  _ nighttime  _ activities.”

“Oh Gods help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hope everyone enjoys this I’ve got a lot of stories to work on but I’m happy to finally get at least this short off my list and onto Fnet. Stay safe no one needs 48 rolls of TP for two weeks. Just an FYI.
> 
> Another repost from Fnet, also if the AN doesn't tell you how old this is, nothing will. Stay safe everyone. This is probably the end of my posting at least for today, its a lot of work to do these so consistently, I need to actually write now so maybe I'll post more in the next few days, or I'll have an actually new story, who knows? I certaintly don't

**Author's Note:**

> A/N;  
> Hope you enjoyed this short one shot, it will be continued I was going for a mix of Incredibles, MCU, and Teen Titans. Grimmel is set up like Slade, MCU inspired the technology of Night Fury’s suit and I hope you all realise who Night Fury is. Astrid I thought worked best with a bit of speed and strength given how she is portrayed in the show, it makes her a bit like Quicksilver and Captain America. Obviously the Tower is a blatant reference to the original Teen Titans, not Teen Titans Go, that can go and hide far from me forever. Don’t know when this will get posted, but I hope you enjoy I will be continuing this at some point. Thanks for reading!!  
> -Six out!
> 
> Again this is me posting something I've had up on Fnet for awhile, I hope you all like it over here on AO3, there are multiple chapters to this one as I've already started continuing it, but it is probably not going to be a long story and I make no promises on it being updated anytime soon.


End file.
